A prospective randomized clinical trial to evaluate the efficacy of calcitriol given by different routes of administration in the control of secondary hyperparathyroidism. Although major advances have been made in diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of this complication with the development of calcitriol therapy, secondary hyperparathyroidism remains a major clinical problem in the long-term care of such patients.